Takdir kah?
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENT DAY! #4 ::: Walaupun terlahir dalam klan yang sama, namun pada kenyataannya Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sai memiliki perbedaan yang begitu kontras. Apakah itu? ::: *Read and Review, please?*


**oOo Happy Fujoshi Independent Days! #4 oOo**

**######################################################################**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**S.N Fiction, Alternative Reallity, More of Out Character, School Life, and thinis Boys Love! by WARNING!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! by Fujodanshi.**

**######################################################################**

Walaupun terlahir dalam klan yang sama, namun pada kenyataannya Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sai memiliki perbedaan yang begitu kontras. Apakah itu?

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat mencium..._

Sasuke menatap Naruto terpesona. Yah, bagaimana bisa ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok sang pirang yang sedang tersenyum memandang pemandangan danau di hadapan mereka, apalagi di tambah sinar rembulan yang menimpanya.

Ah... Malam yang begitu indah.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke pelan, berhasil membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya Sasuke?"

CUP!

Wajah Naruto memerah saat menyadari bila dirinya baru saja dicium sang kekasih.

###

"Malam ini bintangnya banyak ya, Kyuu-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Kau juga melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, baka! Kalau aku tidak melihatnya bagaimana aku bisa jawab!"

"Hn. Tapi yah... meski banyak bintang yang bersinar di langit, kau tetap bintang di hatiku. Aku mencintaimu."

"O-oi! Gombalan ma-macam apa itu?!"

Walau dibentak seperti itu oleh Kyuubi, tetapi Itachi tetap tersenyum. Karena ia kini sedang membayangkan wajah Kyuubi yang merona. Manis... baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Itachi.

"M-me too," balas Kyuubi agak terbata.

Merasa puas dengan balasan Kyuubi, dengan sukarela Itachi pun memberi ciuman mautnya pada sang telepon. Berharap dengan semua itu, segala perasaannya dapat tersampaikan.  
Namun sayangnya...

Zzzzzztttt! Zzzztttt! Zzzttttt!

Mikoto yang tak sengaja berjalan melewati ruang tamu pun langsung terkejut mendapati rambut anak sulungnya yang biasanya terekor rapi, kini menyerupai style rambut Naruto yang seperti durian, bahkan lebih parah, berasap pula. Lantas sebagai ibu yang baik, Mikoto segera menyelamatkan Itachi dari keadaan tersebut dengan melepas kabel pada kontaknya.

"Sudah Haha bilang kan, Itachi! Jangan gunakan telepon ini! Telepon ini rusak!" murka Mikoto.

Itachi hanya bisa meratapi nasib sialnya. Sudah hape kehabisan pulsa, kesetrum pula.

Ck ck.

###

Sai menatap sosok di pelukannya dengan tatapan teduh. Di elusnya sosok tersebut begitu pelan. Senyum selalu tampak menghiasi bibirnya ketika matanya benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sayang... Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Dengan perlahan, Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok tersebut sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sai untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di tempat yang seharusnya, lalu menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Sasuke yang baru saja kencan dengan Naruto pun dengan semangat membuka pintu kamarnya, berharap dengan mengistirahatkan diri, rasa lelah yang menggerogoti tubuhnya akan pudar perlahan.

Akan tetapi semua itu sirna ketika menemukan kejadian yang benar-benar tidak pernah duga dan tidak pernah ia sangka akan terjadi.

BRAK!

"ANJR*T LU SAI! NGAPAIN LOE NYIPOK GULING GUE SENAPSU ITU, HAH?! TEGA LOE MENISTAI GULING GUE!"

Dan peristiwa laknat itu pun berakhir dengan tertendangnya diri Sai dari kamar Sasuke.

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat melihat..._

"Err... Sas? Sampai kapan kau akan melihat Naruto seperti itu? Tidak sadarkah kau jika orang- orang yang ada di sekitar kita menatapmu _illfeel?_ Mungkin saja sekarang mereka berpikir bahwa kau aneh."

Sasuke melirik Neji yang duduk di sampingnya sekilas, kemudian balik memandang sosok Naruto di ujung sana.

"Kau gila, Sas!" ucap Neji diakhiri helaan nafas.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Neji? Aku memang gila. Gila akan pesona Naruto. Aku merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Parasnya yang menawan, rambutnya yang sehalus madu, tubuhnya yang proporsional, dan ah... aku yakin desahannya pun akan membuat libido-ku naik ketika kami 'bermain' di atas ran-"

"STOP! Stop sampai di situ!" teriak Neji OOC, "Aku pergi!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Neji segera melangkahkan kaki cepat. Di setiap langkahnya, Neji memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mempunyai nomer hape Fugaku.

Mengapa nomer hape Fugaku?

Karena dengan itu, Neji gampang menghubungi Fugaku yang pastinya bisa menghentikan kegilaan Sasuke.

###

"Wew! Siapa itu, Itachi?" tanya Hidan yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di samping Itachi.

"Kekasihku. Manis kan?"

Hidan menatap Itachi syok.

Manis? Foto seseorang yang sedang mem-bully targetnya dengan tampang menyeramkan bahkan ada cipratan darah di mana-mana Itachi bilang MANIS?

Sepertinya Hidan harus lebih giat ke gereja, dengan tujuan memanjatkan doa sebanyak-banyak pada Tuhan agar temannya yang satu ini bisa segera dibukakan pintu normalnya.

"Ah, betapa manisnya kekasihku ini. Andai saja dia ada di sini sekarang, mungkin aku bisa (sensor) dengannya, terus (sensor), dan (sensor), setelah itu kami (sensor), lalu-"

"STOP! Stop sampai di situ!" seru Hidan sambil menutup telinganya, "Aku pergi!"

Hidan segera menghilang dari sana dengan melangkan kakinya cepat. Berharap dengan itu, ia segera menemukan gereja terdekat dan berdoa tujuh hari nonstop demi kebaikkan sahabatnya yang agaknya tengah diuji kewarasannya.

###

Di taman belakang sekolah, Shikamaru yang tadinya duduk terdiam di samping Kiba pun kini meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang pecinta anjing. Entah mengapa suasana seteduh ini membuatnya sangat mengantuk.

Kiba yang memahami sifat kekasihnya pun lantas mengelus kepala Shikamaru pelan, mencoba membuat Shikamaru senyaman mungkin berada di dekatnya.

Sejenak suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel tiga kali tanda bahwa jam istirahat telah usai. Mengetahui itu, Kiba menepuk pelan pipi Shikamaru.

"Bangun Shika! Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai."

"Hmm," erang Shikamaru malah semakin menyamankan diri di pangkuan Kiba.

"Shikaaa~!" ucap Kiba sambil menarik pipi Shikamaru gemas.

"Ck, mendokusei."

Shikamaru langsung berdiri dari baringannya, disusul Kiba yang merapikan bajunya.

Brak!

Shikamaru mengurung tubuh Kiba dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau... harus dihukum!" kata Shikamaru langsung meraup bibir Kiba dengan bibirnya.

"Nghhhh!" Kiba hanya bisa mendesah karena terlena akan permainan Shikamaru.

Usut punya usut, ternyata sedari tadi adegan mereka berdua itu tanpa sengaja dilihat oleh Sai yang sedang ingin menyendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah. Akan tetapi setelah melihat lovey-dovey ShikaKiba, bukannya tenang, Sai malah merasa semakin sesak.

Dengan perasaan galau yang berkepanjangan, Sai berlari tak tentu arah.

Sepertinya Neji tidak hanya melaporkan Sasuke pada Fugaku, dan sepertinya Hidan tidak hanya mendoakan Itachi pada Tuhan. Mereka berdua seharusnya juga peduli dengan Sai.

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat malam minggu..._

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke yang baru saja menghadiri rapat OSIS pun bergegas menuju ke kelasnya. Dengan harapan sang kekasih hati alias Uzumaki Naruto belum pulang.

Dan untungnya doanya terkabul! Bahkan lebih dari itu, sosok yang ia harapkan pun tampak berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Teme, ini tasmu!" kata Naruto sembari menyerahkan tas di tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun meraihnya. Namun "nya" dalam kalimat tadi adalah meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto agar jarak mereka semakin dekat. Kemudian ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto dan berbisik.

"Nanti malam kujemput."

Usai melaksanakan niatnya, Sasuke menyambar tasnya, lalu melenggang pergi.

###

"Kyuu-chan~! Sudah siap kan? I'm on the way~!" kata Itachi melalui telepon.

"Aku tidak jadi pulang hari ini. Jadwal manggungku ditambah manager sialan itu. Tunggu sampai bulan depan."

"Ta-tapi Kyuu-chan..."

"Aku harus manggung sekarang. Bye."

Klek!

Sambungan terputus.

Itachi menghela nafas kecewa.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah resiko mempunyai kekasih yang berprofesi sebagai artis terkenal. Jarang pulang ke rumah.

Terduduk di bangku taman, sebisa mungkin Sai menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak menyaksikan banyak adegan lovey-dovey yang yang timbul dari berbagai pasangan. Entah mengapa hari ini banyak pasangan yang berkeliaran.

"Saii!"

Sai menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lesu.

Pandang.

Pandang.

Pandang.

"NARU-CHAN?!" seru Sai bahagia refleks berdiri dari duduknya sembari menatap Naruto berbinar.

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mendapati sikap Sai yang agak berlebihan itu.

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Apa kau memutuskan Sasuke dan lebih memilih aku daripada dia? Benar kan Naru-chan?"

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Pertama, berhenti memanggilku Naru-chan. Kedua, aku tidak putus dengan Sasuke. Dan yang ketiga..." Naruto mengambil jeda, agak ragu, "..err, bisa tidak, aku minta uangku yang kau pinjam minggu kemarin? Kan sekarang udah jatuh tempo."

JDER!

Rasanya Sai ingin mengubur dirinya detik itu juga. Bagaimana bisa dengan polosnya Naruto secara tidak langsung mengingatkan kejadian memalukan minggu lalu? Kejadian dimana Sai mengajak Naruto dinner yang ujung-ujungnya Naruto yang bayar karena dopet Sai tertinggal.

Mengenaskan.

'Err... memang hari ini hari apa...?' batin Sai merana.

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat menyanyi..._

"Yeah! Pelajaran kali ini adalah menyanyi sambil diiringi alat musik piano. Ada yang mau menjadi pembuka?" tanya Anko-sensei penuh semangat.

Hening.

Anko-sensei menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau Uchiha-san saja, Sensei?" usul salah satu murid di sana.

Anko bertopang dagu, tampak berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak.

"Yah! Ide yang bagus. Bersediakah kau, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Segera saja Sasuke memposisikan diri berhadapan dengan piano.

"Lagu yang aku mainkan kali ini kupersembahkan untuk Usuratonkachi yang ada di ujung sana. Semoga dengan ini, ke-usuratonkachi-annya berkurang."

"Cieeeeee~!"

Naruto bingung antara menyepak Teme-nya karena secara tak langsung menghinanya atau merasa senang lantaran Sasuke menyanyi untuknya.

_Once I say I love you I think you would be gone.  
Oh baby.  
Cause we are too young to love so I can't say little long, hold you in my arms.  
But I will be waiting for you to say you want me to be with you.  
I'll live in your love and your dream forever and ever._

Whenever you look in my eyes.  
There are so many smiles and tears.  
I was born to love feel so deep inside,  
If you need me I'll be your man.

Whenever you look in my eyes.  
I do want to show you my love.  
I make up my mind make your dreams come true.  
Nobody can stop me to say I love you.

Dentingan tuts piano yang melambat pun menjadi akhir nyanyian Sasuke. Suara applause langsung menggema diseluruh pelosok ruangan, tanda kalau aksi Sasuke kali ini benar-benar hebat.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto hanya bisa tersipu dinyanyikan lagu seromatis itu oleh sang kekasih. Apalagi saat Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya; tanda tengah menggoda dirinya.

###

Drt! Drt! Drt! Drt!

Kyuubi meraih hp-nya yang bergetar di atas meja.

'Hm? Pesan suara dari Itachi? Tumben...'

Penasaran, Kyuubi pun langsung mendengarkannya.

_Every time love starts to take off  
I always suffer from all these negative dreams  
These feelings seem to go away  
As the time quietly passes by_

When our eyes meet each other  
That serious look of yours  
Makes my heart to beat even faster than usual  
Ah, was it my imagination?

When we started getting to know each other, even by just a bit  
I'm feeling you  
I will love you.

Drt! Drt!

Hp Kyuubi bergetar, bertepatan dengan dirinya yang telah usai mendengarkan pesan suara yang dikirimkan Itachi tadi.

**From: Chi**

Bagaimana lagu ciptaanku Kyuu?  
Apa kau menyukainya? :)

Kyuubi tersenyum tulus.

'Aku sangat menyukainya..."

###

Di sepanjang jalan pulang dari minimarket, terdengar Sai tampak bersandung.

_Why like this?  
When I become useless person  
Every day I worked so hard  
But I haven't rich._

Sai masih tetap berjalan, namun langkahnya mulai melambat.

_My heart so hurt  
When I remember your love  
For a long time I thinking about you  
Make my heart confused_

Pada akhirnya Sai berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko.

_At afternoon and night, I always pray  
Pray to God  
Hope God give us lucky  
You and me can live happy._

Saking menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikan, Sai sampai tidak sadar ada orang di depannya.

"Maaf, di sini ngamen gratis."

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat bersangkutan dengan rambut..._

"Dobe, potong rambutmu," perintah Sasuke suatu ketika di perpustakaan sekolah.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kenapa harus dipotong?"

"Aku lebih suka rambut pendekmu yang acak-acakan."

"Apa bedanya sih?"

"Karena..." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto, "...kau terlihat adorable," bisik Sasuke sembari mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

_"Adorable_ itu apa?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

###

_In the phone..._

"Kyuu~! Tidak bisakah kau merubah style rambutmu? Jangan panjang-panjang, seperti perempuan."

_**"Apa katamu, keriput? Kau menyamakanku dengan makhluk ababil itu, hah?!"**_

"Bukan maksudku begit... Hallo?"

Tut! Tut! Tut!

###

"Hei, kau tahu tidak, kita bisa mendapatkan orang yang kita cintai hanya dengan helaian rambutnya saja!"

"Heh? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tulis nama orang yang kau cintai dengan tinta merah di atas kertas, lalu selipkan rambutnya dan dibakar."

"Che, tidak masuk akal!"

"Siapa tahu? Kita belum mencobanya."

Sai masih saja kepikiran soal obrolan temannya di kelas tadi. Ia berpikir keras apakah metode yang dikatakan salah satu temannya benar-benar akurat atau tidak.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Sai mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana. Tanpa sengaja saat ia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja, ia merasa tengah menyentuh sesuatu.

Lantaran penasaran, diamatinya benda panjang yang kini berada di tangannya.

'Ng? Rambut? Pirang?'

Sai berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba Sai terlonjak bahagia ketika mendapatkan wangsit.

'Yeah! Akhirnya jalan untuk mendapatkan Naru-chan terbuka juga!' batin Sai excited.

Segera saja ia melenggang pergi dari sana, berniat melakukan ritual.

#

Di sisi lain...

Orochimaru tampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu di meja baca perpustakaan.

"Mencari apa, Orochimaru-sensei?" tanya Iruka selaku petugas perpustakaan hari itu.

"Ng... Apa kau melihat potongan rambut pirang di atas meja ini?"

Iruka _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Gomen, Orochimaru-sensei, saya tidak melihatnya."

Orochimaru langsung menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hah, sayang sekali, padahal rambut itu adalah hasil percobaanku merubah warna gen rambut. Bahkan aku sampai rela memotong beberapa helai rambutku hanya untuk dijadikan percobaan."

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat SMS..._

Ternyata selain perbedaan, ada kalanya di antara Sasuke, Itachi dan Sai memiliki kesamaan. Yaitu saat mereka mengirim pesan.

#

Sasuke...

**To: Dobe-koi**

I Love you... :*

Selang beberapa detik, hape Sasuke bergetar.

**From: Dobe-koi**

Love you too~ :*

###

Itachi...

**To: Kyuu-chan**

I miss you~ ;')

Selang beberapa menit, hp Itachi bergetar.

**From: Kyuu-chan**

Miss you too~ ;')

#

Sai...

**To: ******

REG JODOH

Selang beberapa jam, hp Sai bergetar.

**From: ******

Maaf, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk mengikuti pelayanan ini.  


Err... yah, hanya sedikit persamaannya.

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat sial...  
_  
Sebenarnya Sasuke agak malas ke toko buku hari ini lantaran sang kekasih tidak bisa menemaninya. Akan tetapi karena buku yang ia cari sangat dibutuhkan kehadirannya, maka Sasuke terpaksa melangkahkan kaki menuju kemari hanya untuk membelinya.

Ketika buku yang Sasuke cari sudah ketemu, ia pun langsung membawanya ke kasir tanpa berniat berlama-lama di sana.

Namun sialnya, tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat sosok seseorang yang ia yakini Dobe-nya tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang berambut merah di trotoar jalan raya.

Karena merasa dirinya dibohongi, tanpa sengaja Sasuke langsung merobek buku yang ada di tangannya hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil saking emosinya.

"Err... Maaf, harganya Rp. 250.000."

###

"Ada apa kau menelponku? Kau tahu kan jadwalku hari ini padat?"

"Aku kangen padamu, Kyuu..."

"Me too, tapi..."

Kriet!

Terdengar pintu di buka, menampilkan sosok Konan yang langsung masuk tanpa izin.

"Itachi~! Hiks~!" ucap Konan merana.

"Siapa itu, Uchiha Itachi?!" tanya Kyuubi dari seberang sana tersengar sangar.

"Dia..."

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Namun sialnya, sebelum Itachi dapat menjelaskan keadaannya kali agar tidak terjadi salah paham, Tuhan belum memberikan izin-Nya dengan menghilang sinyal di hape Itachi.

'Mati aku...'

###

Sai tampak mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah usai melewati berbagai rintangan yang entah mengapa begitu berat ia jalani.

Pertama, tanpa sengaja Sai menabrak tukang es krim keliling hingga gerobak es krimnya rusak. Terpaksa ia ganti rugi.

Kedua, tanpa sengaja saat Sai hendak minum di air pancuran yang tersedia di taman, kerannya rusak sehingga mengakibatkan ia basah kuyub sampai saat ini.

Ketiga, gara-gara terdorong air keran yang semburannya semakin membesar, tanpa sengaja Sai menginjak ekor kucing, mengharuskannya mendapat tatto cakaran kucing secara cuma-cuma.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi kesialan yang dialami Sai, akan tetapi akan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membahasnya.

'Kenapa aku harus sesial ini?'

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat labil..._

Naruto menatap sebal ke arah Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, bahkan lebih mengerikan.

"Sudah kubilang aku dan Gaara tidak ada apa-apa, T-E-M-E! Dia hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli souvenir! Kau berlebihan!"

"Hn? Kau pikir aku akan percaya semudah itu? Lalu kenapa bisa kau berpegangan tangan semesra itu, hah? Akui saja kalau kau berkencan dengannya, D-O-B-E!"

"Terserah kau saja, TEME NO BAKA!"

BRAK!

Naruto membanting pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras setelah keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang meremas kepalanya frustasi.

###

"Sudah kubilang kan Kyuu-chan! Suara gadis yang kau dengar itu Konan! Teman SMA-ku yang mau pinjam buku paket!"

"Hell! Dan kau pikir aku bakal mempercayaimu semudah itu?! Siapa tahu dia simpananmu! Akui saja, Keriput!"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyuu! Tidak mungkin aku bisa menduakanmu!"

"Yeah! Teruslah berbohong, Keriput!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kyuu!"

"Tidak bohong bagaimana?! Jelas-jelas kau langsung memutus telepon kita saat gadis itu datang!"

"Itu karena sinyalnya error!"

"Urusai!"

Klek!

Sambungan telepon pun diputus sepihak oleh Kyuubi.

Itachi yang tidak mau Kyuubi ngambek parah pun kembali men-dial nomer Kyuubi, dan yak! Untungnya diangkat. Saat Itachi hendak berbicara...

"SINYAL ERROR!"

Klek!

Nasib.

###

Tengah malam Fugaku yang merasa haus pun memutuskan mengambil segelas air di dapur. Ia tidak tega jikalau membangunkan sang istri alias Mikoto hanya untuk mengambilkannya segelas air.

Setelah sampai, Fugaku malah menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendapati sosok Sai sedang pundung di depan kulkas. Di kedua tangannya terdapat selembar kertas yang disinyalir sebuah foto oleh Fugaku. Yah, walau dalam pencahayaan yang remang-remang ini, mata tajam keturunan Uchiha tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Naru-chan~! (Hiks) Kenapa? (Hiks) Kenapa kau lebih memilih si pantat ayam itu daripada aku? (Hiks) Tega kau Naru-chan! Tegaa!" teriak Sai histeris, kemudian diakhiri dengan tangisan yang meraung-raung.

Fugaku speechless.

'Mungkin minum air keran tidak ada salahnya. Daripada melihat tingkah ababil Sai yang menurunkan derajat Klan Uchiha.'

Pada akhirnya, Fugaku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat berdoa..._

Minggu pagi, keluarga Uchiha pergi ke gereja untuk sembahyang. Saat sesi berdoa tiba, mereka pun memanjatkan doa-nya masing-masing kepada Tuhan.

###

Sasuke...

"Ya Tuhan, aku sayang Naruto, semoga cinta kami abadi. Amin."

###

Itachi...

"Ya Tuhan, aku merindukan Kyuubi, jagalah dia selalu. Amin."

###

Sai...

"Ya Tuhan... kapan aku punya pacar?"

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat memancing..._

Kebetulan sekali hari minggu kali ditemani hari senin yang berstatus libur tanggal merah. Memanfaatkannya, keluarga Uchiha pun berlibur ke pantai khusus untuk memancing. Liburan keluarga Uchiha kali ini lebih meriah karena Naruto; sang calon menantu, turut ikut serta.

"Temeeee~! Aku ingin pakai alat pancing sendiri!" ucap Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Tidak perlu! Satu pancing saja cukup untuk kita berdua!" balas Sasuke ngotot.

"Cukup apanya? Yang ada kita malah rebutan, Baka Teme!"

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerahkan alat pancing yang ada di tangannya pada Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke pun pindah ke belakang Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Te-Teme...?" kata Naruto menggantung agak salah tingkah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Hn? Begini lebih adilkan?"

Naruto menggangguk ragu, membuat Sasuke sukses melepaskan sebuah kecupan di ujung kepala Naruto.

###

Itachi tampak serius memancing kali ini. Sampai-sampai malah membuat ikan-ikan di pantai menjadi takut mendekat kala melihat tampang Itachi.

Terdiam dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba Itachi tersentak ketika tanpa sengaja melihat bayangan Kyuubi terpantul di permukaan air. Refleks saja Itachi menoleh ke belakang. Namun sayang, harapannya menjadi kosong karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Itachi menghela nafas berat.

'Haah, aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyuu...'

Itachi menggalau.

###

Saat Sai mencoba me-refresh-kan dirinya dengan menikmati acara memancing kali ini. Tiba-tiba dalam kepala Sai muncul dua sosok Angel Sai dan Devil Sai.

'Hei, Sai, kau ingin punya pacar kan? Menyeburlah ke laut! Di sana ada duyung-duyung berparas menawan!' kata Devil Sai.

'Jangan percaya Sai! Tidak ada yang namanya duyung di bumi ini!' ucap Angel Sai.

'Heh Angel bodoh! Tahu apa kau? Kau saja yang tidak mau Sai punya pacar!' balas Devil Sai sinis.

'Bu-bukan begitu maksu...'

"CUKUP!" teriak Sai frustasi. "Pergi kalian!" seru Sai pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sai sama sekali tidak lagi merasakan dua penghuni di kepalanya berdebat. Namun tampaknya perkataan Devil Sai sekarang menjadi pokok pemikiran Sai. Ia berpikir keras tentang perkataan Devil Sai.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa saja jikalau dirinya menyebur ke laut, kemungkinan ia diselamatkan oleh duyung lumayan besar. Toh, selama ini Sai cukup menderita lantaran belum memiliki pasangan hidup, siapa tahu kali ini merupakan kesempatan yang baik.

Sai masih menimbang-nimbang apakah keputusannya kali ini tepat atau tidak. Namun sayangnya sebelum ia menentukan pilihannya...

Byur!

Tiba-tiba dirinya tercebur ke laut gara-gara terdorong oleh sesuatu. Sai yang tercebur tanpa persiapan pun hanya bisa bergerak-gerak gelisah seakan ia lupa bagaimana caranya berenang.

Sedangkan sesuatu yang menyebabkan Sai tercebur hanya bisa menatap Sai dengan tatapan bingung, seolah-olah sesuatu yang ternyata hanyalah seorang bocah kecil tidak tahu-menahu hal apakah yang membuat Sai tercebur. Refleks saja ia berteriak,

"TOLONG! ADA ORANG BUNUH DIRI!"

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat galau..._

"Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka warna pink? Tapi kenapa Haha memaksaku memakai baju warna pink?"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Hn. Lupakan masalahmu, Dobe. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk kau pikirkan. Contohnya saja aku."

Naruto _sweatdrop._

###

_In the phone..._

"Kau tahu, Chi? Aku benar-benar bingung harus menanggapi masalah kali ini bagaimana. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyalahkanku padahal kenyataannya orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai korbanlah yang menabrakku? Aku bahkan tidak menuntut apapun. Tapi kenapa dia menuntutku?! Apa salahku?"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kyuu."

"Tapi..."

"Lupakan masalahmu! Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Fokuslah pada karirmu dan aku."

Kyuubi _sweatdrop._

###

"Oh demi dewa bumi manapun! Kenapa Sakura harus mencintai Sasuke? Sasuke kan milik Naruto! Kenapa pula dia tidak mencintaiku? Apa kurangnya diriku? Aku lebih segalanya dari Sasuke!" teriak Rock Lee tak tahu diri.

Sai yang dicurhati secara mendadak oleh Rock Lee malah merasa kepalanya semakin pusing.

Berdiri dari duduknya, Sai menepuk pundak Rock Lee agak keras lalu berkata...

"Lupakan masalahmu..."

"Tapi..."

"Masalahku lebih parah!" bentak Sai sebal.

Sai pun melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan pandangan seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu. O ya, meninggalkan Rock Lee yang semakin terpuruk.

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat resah..._

"Teme! Bagaimana kalau Kyuubi kenapa-napa?" seru Naruto panik hampir menangis.

Sesekali Naruto melempar pandang ke arah pintu ruang operasi, dimana di baliknya terdapat sosok Kyuubi-rubah peliharaan Minato, tengah merenggang nyawa di sana lantaran keracunan makanan.

"Sshh..." Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto, lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukkannya, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Naruto mengangguk sembari membalas pelukan Sasuke.

###

**From: Chi**

Bagaimana?  
Apa semuanya lancar?  


Kyuubi langsung menekan tulisan _reply_ di layar hape-nya.

**To: Chi**

Belum dimulai,  
Aku akan berusaha berakting sebaik mungkin. :)

Setelah menekan kata _send,_ beberapa detik kemudian ada pesan masuk. Tentu saja dari Itachi.

**From: Chi**

Apapun yang terjadi, doaku selalu menyertaimu. ;)  


Kyuubi tersenyum tipis.

"Kyuu, sudah waktunya kita tampil."

"Ya."

###

"Hiks! Bagaimana ini Sai? Aku begitu mencintai Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak putus-putus sama Naruto?" keluh Sakura sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sai hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura. Terduduk bersama di bangku taman sekolah.

"Apapun yang terjadi..." Sai menghela nafas pasrah, "...aku selalu sendiri."

Sakura cengo tatkala mendengar perkataan Sai yang tidak nyambung itu, apalagi ditambah isakan kecil timbul dari diri Sai.

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat menggombal..._

Terduduk saling berhadapan di pinggir sungai nun jernih, perlahan Sasuke meriah kedua tangan Naruto. Onyx-nya menatap sang Sapphire begitu dalam. Menghayati... terlampau tenang.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali.."

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangan Naruto di dadanya.

"Aku... tidak butuh dunia ini..." Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya sembari menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, "...karena kaulah duniaku."

Wajah Naruto memerah ketika mendapati sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah romantis itu. Saat jarak mereka semakin menipis, Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kala bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibirnya.

###

Usai dari kamar mandi masih dalam keadaan _topless,_ Kyuubi meraih handuk kecil di atas meja. Kemudian ia pun menggunakan handuk tersebut untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Drt drt! Drt drt!

Kyuubi melirik handphone-nya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari handuk yang sekarang ia pakai. Segera, ia pun meraih handphone-nya, lalu segera membuka pesan yang telah menyebabkan hp-nya bergetar

**From: Chi**

Fisik kita memang terpisah ruang dan waktu.  
Tapi...  
Perasaan kita tetap menyatu. :)  


Mau tak mau wajah Kyuubi memerah juga. Bagaimana pun, kata-kata yang baginya terkesan norak tersebut begitu terlihat tulus, apalagi yang mengirimkannya adalah Itachi-kekasihnya.

Salahkah jika Kyuubi benar-benar merindukan Itachi?

###

Sai menatap sosok di depannya penuh percaya diri.

"Cintaku padamu bagaikan karang di lautan yang tak lekang oleh zaman..."

#

Di sudut lain...

"Nee-chan! Ada orang gila ngomong sama tembok pagar kita!" lapor seorang bocah kecil pada kakaknya.

"Sst! Biarkan saja! Jangan diganggu! Mungkin dia depresi berat!"

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat boros..._

Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sadis, berhasil membuat Fugaku yang seharusnya yang berperilaku seperti itu ber-spot jantung ria. Tidak pernah tersangka olehnya, istri yang biasanya murah senyum dan lembut tersebut bisa berubah menjadi semengerikan ini.

"Katakan Uchiha Sasuke..." Mikoto mengambil jeda, "Kau kemanakan uang-uang itu, hah?! Kenapa kartu kredit yang Haha berikan sudah ludes isinya?! Kau tahukan nominalnya berapa?" cecar Mikoto emosi.

Bagaimana tidak? Uang sekian juta bisa habis kurang lebih tiga hari! Orang tua mana yang tidak marah jika anaknya menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti itu?

"Uchiha Sasuke!" bentak Mikoto karena Sasuke masih saja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan tetap menundukkan kepala.

Hell, orang yang paling ditakuti Sasuke ya ibunya tercinta.

"Jawab Haha-mu, Sasuke," kata Fugaku ikut andil.

"A-aku..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "a-aku menghabiskan semua uangnya untuk..." ia menelan ludah gugup, "me-melamar Naruto..."

"APA?!" seru Fugaku syok.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan anak seperti ini? Batin Fugaku galau. Meski agak takut, ia pun melirik Mikoto. Sang istri yang telah melahirkan dua jagoannya itu tengah menatap kosong ke arah Sasuke.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"KYAAA!" teriak Mikoto tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Sasuke, "Kenapa tidak bilang sama Haha? Haha kan bisa membantu!" ucapnya antusias.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak cengo.

"Haha tidak marah?" tanyanya bingung.

Mikoto menggeleng cepat, "Mana mungkin Haha marah? Kalau aku bisa besanan sama Kushina-chan, berapa uang pun hangus tak masalah, apalagi dapat menantu seperti Naru-chan!" katanya bahagia.

Sasuke mendesah lega. Giliran Fugaku yang cengo.

###

Fugaku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa lagi-lagi ia terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Saat dimana Mikoto menatap sadis pada seseorang, dan obyek tatapan membunuhnya kali ini berbeda. Setelah si bungsu yang kena kemarin, kini giliran si sulung; Itachi.

"Jelaskan pada Haha, Uchiha Itachi," Mikoto mengambil jeda, "Bagaimana bisa tagihan telepon dan pulsa membludak seperti itu, hah?! Memang siapa saja yang kau telepon? Alien? Hiu? Tarzan?!"

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari diri Itachi. Yeah, ternyata sang kakak tak jauh beda dari sang adik; takut sama ibu mereka kalau OOC-nya keluar.

Fugaku menatap Itachi serius, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak, atau ia memang secara tidak langsung merasa berdebar menunggu jawaban Itachi?

"A-aku..." Itachi terdiam sejenak, "a-aku selalu menelepon Kyuubi setiap saat."

Fugaku syok.

Kyuubi? Rubah kecil peliharaan Minato dari zaman bahula itu...? Sumpah demi rubah apa pun di dunia, Fugaku benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan diri di lautan rubah sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki anak yang begitu terobsesi pada rubah? Apa saking warasnya, Itachi jadi hobi menelepon rubah yang bahkan tidak bisa bahasa manusia itu? Atau mungkin sekarang Itachi bisa bahasa rubah?

Fugaku memijit kepalanya pening.

"Kyuubi...?" tanya Mikoto ngambang.

"Err... yah, Kyuubi, anak Minato-jiisan yang sekarang jadi artis."

"Maksudmu Kurama?" tanya Mikoto.

Itachi mengangguk.

Rasanya sekali lagi Fugaku ingin menenggelamkan diri di bawah laut. Hell, baru saja ia berusaha menerima keabnormalan Itachi dan berpikir secara cepat untuk membuat anak sulungnya bertobat menuju ke jalan yang benar, ternyata kenyataan lain langsung menerjang semua itu. Mungkin Fugaku harus berhenti menonton film bergenre fantasi.

"Memang apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuubi sampai kau harus menghubunginya?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

Fugaku penasaran.

Itachi menatap kedua orang tuanya mantap.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Kyuubi."

Fugaku syok dan cengo.

Mikoto malah berbinar-binar.

"KYAAA! Kenapa tidak bilang sama Haha kalau Kyuubi pacarmu? Kan Haha tidak perlu menyidangmu seperti ini!"

Itachi menatap Mikoto terkejut, "Haha tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Itachi mendesah lega dan berniat menelepon Kyuubi lagi nanti. Berbeda sekali dengan planning Fugaku yang berencana ke pskiater besok.

###

Mikoto menatap Sai dengan tatapan tak percaya, sukses membuat Fugaku semakin terpaku.

"Sai..." Mikoto mulai berkata, "Dari dua kasus pemborosan sebelumnya..."

Mikoto menghentikan perkataannya, mengharuskan Fugaku langsung berpikir secara matang tindakan apakah yang harus ia ambil kali ini agar tak sesial dua kasus sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, kali ini tampaknya Mikoto benar-benar akan marah besar.

"KENAPA KAU MENGHABISKAN UANG HANYA UNTUK MEMBELI TISSUE?!"

Sai semakin menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Fugaku langsung jantungan.

Usai berhasil mengendalikan diri, Fugaku langsung mengambil tindakan untuk menenangkan sang istri yang tengah marah besar tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Mi..."

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU GUNAKAN UANG ITU UNTUK MEMBERIKU MENANTU, HAH?! KAU BOLEH MENGHAMBURKAN UANG ASAL KAU MEMBERIKU MENANTU!" seru Mikoto hilang kendali.

Cukup, kali ini Fugaku tak mau tahu.

**~o#2310#o~**

_Saat hujan...  
_  
Sasuke membenarkan kancing kemejanya sembari meraih handphone-nya yang sedari tadi berbunyi dari atas meja. Usai melihat siapakah yang meneleponnya, refleks Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya dengan senang hati ketika melihat "Dobe-koi" terpampang di layar handphone-nya.

Yah, malam minggu kali ini Sasuke berencana akan pergi kencan dengan Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke telah menyiapkan segalanya jauh-jauh hari agar kecan kali ini lebih spesial lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah siap, Dobe? Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Jangan lupa bawa barang yang penting saja, terus bla bla bla..." oceh Sasuke kepanjangan lantaran merasa excited sekali.

Naruto yang berada di ujung sana hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria mendapati kekasihnya jadi secerewet ini.

"TEME!" bentak Naruto pada akhirnya karena Sasuke tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menepuk jidat.

"Maaf Teme, kali ini aku tidak bisa pergi. Chichi melarangku pergi saat hujan seperti ini. Kau tahu kan seberapa protektif-nya Chichi padaku?

"Ta-tapi..."

"Gomenasai..."

Klik!

Sasuke menatap handphone-nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Syok.

###

Usai menyemprotkan parfum sebanyak mungkin, Itachi kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin sambil berpose ria.

Hah, hari yang telah Itachi tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Hari dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuubi setelah sekian bulan tidak bertemu.

Rasanya lama sekali.

Drt! Drt! Drt!

Itachi segera meraih handphonenya di ranjang ketika mendengarnya bergetar. Setelah dilihat, ternyata ada satu pesan yang masuk.

**From: Kyuu-chan**

Gomen, Chi.  
Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini.  
Gara-gara hujan lebat, jadwal penerbangan diundur.  
Aku berusaha menghubungimu sedari tadi.  
Tapi tidak bisa karena sinyalnya eror.  
Semoga pesanku ini sampai.

Itachi speechless.

.

"TIDAAAAAK!"

###

Sai menatap rintik hujan yang tak kunjung reda dengan tatapan datar. Sesekali kilat tampak muncul dari sela-sela gulungan awan di atas sana.

"HAHAHA! Rasain pada nggak bisa keluar!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, gelegar petir membelah langit, dan hujan pun semakin lebat.

**END!**

**######################################################################**

**Author's Note:**

**Zuki mohon maaf kepada fans Sai, karena Zuki buat Sai jadi senista ini di FF Zuki. ._."**

**Suer, Zuki gak maksud ngelecehin kok, itu cuma buat parody aja. T.T**

**O ya, cerita di atas berdasarkan kerangka fakta yang tanpa sengaja Zuki temukan.**

**Pasti dari reader-san udah pernah baca fakta pacaran, LDR dan jomblo kan? :D**

**Nah, kalo di sini, yang pacaran itu SasuNaru, yang LDR ItaKyu, yang jomblo Sai. XD**

**Mungkin FF ini bisa dibilang sejenis sama FF Zuki yang SMS SESAT ya? O.o**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Review...? :3**


End file.
